mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Movie Mafia
| image = File:Dmmlogo.png|thumb | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Happily ever after ?? | host = GMaster479 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 25 (Huge) | startdate = May 25, 2012 | winningfaction = Goodies and Indy | roster = 1. Prince Marth85 2. EDM 3. Fox 4. Slick 5. FatTony 6. Marquessa 7. Brandonb 8. Tj 9. Kitsune 10. Thomas 11. Phaze 12. Auramyna 13. Meem 14. Mewminator 15. Inawordyes 16. Hirkala 17. Garengan 18. Framm 19. Hidden Z 20. Akriti 21. plasmid 22. sparrowhawk 23. Izzy 24. Berno 25. Vineetrika | first = Marquessa | last = Slick, Kitsune | mvp = Vineetrika, Tj | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on the characters from Disney Fairy tales. It began on May 25, 2012 and ended in a Goodie/Indie win in N8 (June 10, 2012). Game Mechanics Rules GAME EXPLANATION: So for each goodie, there will be two roles sharing one action AND BTSC. They must choose who will carry out their action. If the happy couple can make it to Night 3 while still being together, they will gain a secret power Role Description Goodies: The Happy Couples: - WINCON to defeat all Baddies and Indies * Beauty and the Beast: Can trap someone in their castle. They will choose a victim at night and they will be taken prisoner for the day and the next night (as in the action of that person will happen that night and not be stopped) * Snow White and Prince: With so many dwarves at their disposal, they can choose any vote and either double or triple it. * Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) and Prince Phillip: Can RID Lynch save each day. If they use this power on one another their roles will be revealed * Jasmine and Aladdin: Will use their flying carpet to spy on up to two people per night. * Ariel and Prince Eric: Using the powers of the sea they can actively redirect one person to another each night. * Cinderella and Prince Charming: Using their charm they can block one person each night. Can't block the same person twice in a row. * Simba and Nala: So what if they aren't human. Can choose one person at night to save. Can save each other once. BADDIES: Those Villains - WINCON: Be in majority - Have BTSC - Group Night Kill * Gaston: A extremely strong but dumb villain. Has RID Kill every night starting N3. * The Evil Queen: Her poison apple will trap one person for THAT night and the following Day. * Maleficent: The evil witch can choose one couple every other night and break their BTSC with each other. * Jafar: Can choose one person to steal an action from. If he chooses someone who is acting that night they do not act and he will use their power the following night. If not he will try to steal again the following night * Lady Tremaine: That wicked step-mother. Uses her power she can change one person's vote per day * Ursula: She can choose to spy on either 2 living players or one dead player each night * Scar: A strong lion that blocks one person each night INDY GROUP: Pixar's Greatest - WINCON: Be in majority - Each Duo has BTSC (not all 4) * Woody and Buzz: Pixar's greatest duo. Have a spy odd nights and RID Kill even nights. For every successful RID Kill they gain an extra one for the next even night * Mike and Sully: Our favorite Monster Duo: Can scare people into submission each night (Block) and learn their role as well (Spy). Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies 1. Marth - Alladin - Killed N2 by Gaston 3. Fox - Belle - Killed N8 by Woody 4. Slick - Prince Charming 6. MARQ - Aurora - Killed N1 by Gaston 8. tj - Prince Eric - Lynched D6 10. Thalia - Prince - Killed N8 by Woody 11. Phaze - Cinderella - Lynched D1 14. mew - Jasmine - Killed N5 by Prince 16. Hirkala - Beast - Killed N4 by Jafar 17. Gare - Snow White - Killed N6 by Jafar 18. Framm - Prince Philip - RID killed N6 by Buzz Lightyear 22. sparrowhawk - Simba - Killed N5 by Lady Tremaine 23. Izzy - Nala - RID killed N3 by Gaston 24. Berno - Ariel - Mod killed N6 Indy 7. Brandonb - Sully - Killed N3 by Nala 9. Kitsune - Woody 21. plasmid - Mike - Killed N5 by Prince Eric 25. Vineetrika - Buzz - Lynched D7 Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: GMaster479 1. Marth - Alladin - Killed N2 by Gaston 2. EDM - Jafar - Killed N6 by Snow White 3. Fox - Belle - Killed N8 by Woody 4. Slick - Prince Charming 5. Fat Tony - Lady Tremaine - Lynched D5 6. MARQ - Aurora - Killed N1 by Gaston 7. Brandonb - Sully - Killed N3 by Nala 8. tj - Prince Eric - Lynched D6 9. Kitsune - Woody 10. Thalia - Prince - Killed N8 by Woody 11. Phaze - Cinderella - Lynched D1 12. Aura - Maleficent - Killed N3 by Beast 13. Meem - Scar - Lynched D4 14. mew - Jasmine - Killed N5 by Prince 15. Inawordyes Gaston - Killed N3 by Prince Eric and Snow White 16. Hirkala - Beast - Killed N4 by Jafar 17. Gare - Snow White - Killed N6 by Jafar 18. Framm - Prince Philip - RID killed N6 by Buzz Lightyear 19. Hidden Z - Ursula - Lynched D3 20. Akriti - The Evil Queen - Lynched D2 21. plasmid - Mike - Killed N5 by Prince Eric 22. sparrowhawk - Simba - Killed N5 by Lady Tremaine 23. Izzy - Nala - RID killed N3 by Gaston 24. Berno - Ariel - Mod killed N6 25. Vineetrika - Buzz - Lynched D7 Actions Link to actions :) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7